It's All Fun and Games
This is the first Episode of Ben 10: Hundred. Plot Exo-Skull breaks into the Plumber base, breaking Dr.Animo free. Ben and Rook arrive at the scene to help the other plumbers (including Max Tennyson) to stop Exo-Skull and Animo. Ben smiles and transforms into Feedback. Feedback: This is gonna be a blast! Exo-Skull grabs Animo and runs off with him, trying to get to the Elavator, but Rook shoots a rope using his proto-tool, causing Exo-Skull to trip. Animo escapes using the elevator quickly. Rook: Ben! Doctor Animo got away! Exo-Skull gets up quickly to shoot Rook using his lasers, but Feedback jumps in front of Rook and absorbs the blast than shoots it back, knocking out Exo-Skull. Feedback: That was easy! Feedback turns back into Ben. Ben: Now let's go get some smoothies, I'm thirsty. Rook: Smoothies? Ben, Doctor Animo escaped. Ben: He's not a REAL threat, when he does something stupid, we'll find him, stop him, and win! Max: Ben, you're 20 years old now, I thought by now you would know better. Ben: Oh C'mon Grandpa, I'm a super hero. I know what I'm doing! A Plumber (comes rushing to Max): Magister Tennyson, Animo just destroyed half of the base using a giant mutant frog! Max (looks at Ben with anger): Know what you're doing huh? Ben grunts and Rook smiles. Ben: I got this! (Transforms into Fourarms). Fourarms: Now that I've got master control thanks to Azmuth, this should be easy! Fourarms leaps and smashes through the roof to fight Animo. Max: Ever since he's gotten master control, he's been acting like a child… Rook: Ummm..Magister... Max: You're right, more of a child than usual. Rook: Yes, but that is not what I meant! (points at screen showing Ben fighting Animo, but at the same time destroying the base more than Animo did in the process). Max: BENJAMIN! -Theme song plays- Exo-Skull is in his cell while Animo is pushed into his. Max: Ben, you destroyed most of the base! Ben: BUT ANIMO STARTED IT! Max: You need to control your actions, thanks to you, we need to relocate the plumbers base until this one is fixed! Ben: Atleast I stopped him! Max: Sometimes I think you never deserved the Omnitrix, you have done some good with it but with master control, you have gotten cocky and irresponsible! Rook: Well… Max: MORE COCKY AND IRRESPONSIBLE! Ben: Rook? YOU TWO? Rook: Well it Is true Ben. Ben: Fine, I get it. I'm out of here. Max: Rook… Rook: I will go with him to make sure he does not do something foolish. Later, Ben meets up with Gwen at Mister Smoothies. Gwen: Ok Ben, what's wrong? Ben: I just missed talking to you, I mean you've finally finished college but we still don't hang out like we used to… Gwen: Ben, I am kind of busy, I'm Lucky Girl, I'm Kevin's Girl friend, and I am working on my magic. Ben: Gwendolyn…do you think I was never supposed to have the Omnitrix, like I don't deserve it. Gwen: Ben, you've defeated Vilgax a dozen times, you stopped the Highbreed, defeated Daigon, Aggregor, and the Incurseans! Ben: We defeated Vilgax, we stopped the Highbreed, Vilgax defeated Daigon, Kevin defeated Aggregor, and we all stopped the Incurseans. I bet even if I never found the Omnitrix, the Earth will still be safe with The plumbers, you and Kevin protecting it… Gwen puts her hand on Ben's shoulders and kisses his cheeck. Gwen: If it wasn't for you, I would have never met Kevin and he would have never become a good guy. You made our lives better Ben…even if you don't feel like a hero, you're our hero! Gwen leaves and Ben smiles. Ben: Rook you can come out, I know you've been watching me… Rook comes out from behind the Smoothie machine. Rook: Forgive me Ben, Magister Tennyson.. Ben: I know…keep an eye on me and whatever…c'mon, let's go back to Grandpa Max. Rook: Whatever you say partner. Meanwhile back at the Plumbers base. Max: Alright everyone, the plumbers base is shut down for now, we need to leave this area and go back to the plumber base at Mount Rushmore for the moment. All the plumberse leave, besides Max and Patteliday. Patelliday: Max, it looks like we're alone… Max: Is there something on your mind Patelliday? Patelliday grabs hold of Max. Patelliday: I'm not Patelliday! (His face begins to change and morph). Max: No! How did you get in here? Where's Patelliday? (It grabs Max and takes him away as Max screams in horror). Jerry walks back to the base to tell Max it's time to go but can't find Max anywhere, he finds Max's red shirt on the floor and gets the rest of the plumbers to search for Max and Patelliday. Ben and Rook get back to the Plumber's Base and find the Plumbers working as usual. Ben: Weren't they going to leave the base? You know, cause I trashed it! Rook: This is quite strange… Ben walks over to Jerry and find him working on the computer, but the screen is off and the circuit is busted. Ben: Uugh…Jerry? Jerry stops pressing the buttons and stares at Ben, the rest of the plumbers do the same. Ben: Rook…something's wrong. Rook: I too noticed this. The plumbers suddenly attack Ben and Rook. Ben transforms into Kickenhawk and kicks them away. Rook uses the proto-tool and shoots electrostatic nets at the ones Kickenhawk smacked down. After defeating the plumbers and tying them up, Kickenhawk transforms back into Ben and they begin to investigate. Ben: Alright Jerry, TALK! Why don't you ever use your mustache? Rook: Ben… Ben: Right, sorry. What I meant to say was..WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Max walks in and looks at Ben and Rook. Max: What is going on here? Ben: GRANDPA, THEY ATTACKED US! Grandpa: Nonsense, now let them go. Rook: It's true Magister Tennyson, the Plumbers attacked us for no good reason what so ever! Grandpa: Oh..they have a reason! His arms suddenly stretch and he knocks both Ben and Rook out with one punch. They both wake up in the Plumber's base, but the Plumbers are gone. They get outside the base and they find Bellwood empty. Rook: What is going on here? Ben: I have a feeling I know what's going on, but I need to make sure, c'mon, we're going on a road trip! Ben and Rook pick up Gwen and Kevin and head to Aunt Vera's house. Gwen: Remind me again why we're here? Ben: I bet those Lymax things kidnapped the plumbers just like they did the last time with Aunt Vera. Gwen: You'd think they're dumb enough to show up in the same desert? Kevin: Guys, I wasn't there..remember? Rook: Neither was I, but I have read the files! Ben: 10 years ago this group of Lymax came to this desert to harvest food, and by food I mean a boat load of old people! Including Granpa Max...The last time I saw him, we fought… They reach Vera's home and go in to ask her if anything strange happened. Ben: Are you sure? Vera: Everything is fine Ben! (she takes out a bag of coffee) Candy? Ben: Not this time. Clyde: BEN! Ben: CLYDE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Vera: He's visiting me, I guess I forgot to mention. Clyde: You here to bring me along with you to fight of space alien like a real heroic plumber?! Ben: yeah..NO! Rook: We could use his help. Ben: Or we could not! Kevin: I second that… Gwen: Kevin! Don't be rude! Ben: Fine, you can come too..BUT NO TALKING! Clyde: OK! After they leave, Vera turns into a Lymax and smiles. Ben and the gang are walking to that hole in the ground back to where they first found the ship. Ben: I was so sure….there must be something we missed… They reach the area where the ship used to be but there is nothing there. Ben: Great! Nothing! We have no leads, and Grandpa is gone. Kevin: I knew this trip was pointless, if anyone needs me, I'll be back at the proto-truck. Clyde: I don't think so! (He stretches his arm and grabs Kevin than throws him at Rook. They both hit their heads and get knocked out). Ben: Rook! Gwen: Kevin! Gwen: Turn into Water Hazard! Ben transforms into Humungosaur. Humungosaur: YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARTNER! He smashes the Lymax to the ground. The Lymax comes out of Humungosaurs fungers unharmed. Humungosaurs punch was so strong, it started a cave in. Humungosaur turns into XLR8. He grabs Rook and Gwen grabs Kevin and put him in a mana-bubble. They then escape. XLR8 turns back into Ben. Ben: We lost him… Gwen: Water Hazard Ben! They're weak to water remember? Ben: I was angry, I wasn't thinking straight. Gwen: You're 20 years old Ben, the planet depends on you. You're supposed to think straight! Ben: You sound just like Grandpa…That's it, I'm doing this alone, I don't need you guys. He transforms into XLR8 and runs off. Kevin and Rook wake up and Gwen hugs Kevin. Rook: Where is Ben? Gwen: He left. Clyde/Lymax: BUT I DIDN'T! (He jumps out of No-where and punches Gwen). Kevin: GWENDOLYN! Two more Lymax grab Kevin and Rook. Clyde/Lymax: Where's Ben Tennyson? Lymax: He got away.. Clyde/Lymax: No matter, now that we have his friends, he wouldn't dare interrupt our plans if he doesn't want to see them suffer. Ben goes back to Vera's house, suspecting Vera to be a Lymax since Clyde was. Ben: Come on out before I really get mad. The lights suddenly go out. Ben: Great, typical horror movie scenes, next will be the creepy music than then the jump scare! A Lymax suddenly jumps onto Ben but Ben transforms into Water Hazard and shoots water at it. The Lymax stand back up without any Damage. Water Hazard: You were supposed to..I did..the water and..but..HOW? Lymax: Evolution…we were stranded here thanks to you, our bodies slowly evolved and managed to absorb water instead of being destroyed by it. We slowly began harvesting once more, we've taken control of half the planet over the last 10 years. Soon we will have you all, than we will go back to our planets as heroes. Water Hazard: How will you get back home? You just said you were stranded. Lymax: Your Plumber ships. Of course we couldn't have done it alone, little did you know, the time you took us down, there were more Lymax on different parts of the planet. We joined together..an army..you interfere with us boy…and you'll be looking at a war beyond your wildest nightmares! Water Hazard: OH MAN! Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Jerry Villains: *Dr. Animo *Exo-Skull *Lymax Aliens Used: *Feedback *Fourarms *Kickenhawk *Humungosaur *XLR8 (x2) *Water Hazard Events & Trivia: *The Lymax have been kidnapping humans for 10 years. *The Lymax War begins. Category:Episodes